rikki's diary
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: this is rikki's diary it's what she thinks about and stuff but what she wants the most is zane! i suck at summary's please R&R! rated K!
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary I couldn't stop thinking of that day,

Flashback

"I knew we were over for a while now" I said on the edge of tears he was confused and he replied,

"Over? What do you mean over" he knew what I meant he just wanted to ask because he didn't get it, I looked at him and rolled my eyes and said,

"You know what I mean I'm sorry goodbye Zane"

"Rikki don't do this please Rikki, Rikki" he shouted as I opened the door and went out of the office upset and trying not to cry and then I just ran home but glared at Sophie before I ran home with no one seeing me crying

End of flashback

At Rikki's

Today at the café after graduation Bella went up to sing and I saw Zane coming towards me when Lewis and Cleo were kissing and I smiled and wished I never broke up with him maybe I was just overreacting or not. I let my arms go as I was crossing them not realising that Zane took my hand in his linking his fingers with mine and shockingly I didn't let go then I felt him twirl me round to him making me automatically put my arms around him but as soon as I realised I let go but before I could turn back to face Bella to see her sing he kissed me but it was more passionate than what it used to be it was like he was trying to say he's sorry and I love you all in one kiss so to forgive him I kissed back as if to say "I love you too and I forgive you" and then I finally let go smiling at him before Bella starting singing a slow song so that we could dance and I slowly put my head on his chest relaxing remembering how used to be. It was maybe the best day of my life.

Love Rikki


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

I don't know if I can be with him I love him but I don't know if I can trust him ever since I saw him and Sophie kiss it hasn't been the same but yesterday being there in his arms it felt like I was safe more safe than I have been in a long time since I've felt like that and the last time I felt like that was when we together about a year ago. I told him to meet me at Mako so we could talk but he didn't turn up so I left and was upset, then he saw me in the water and realised that he hadn't turned up maybe I should never rely on him to do anything he tried to talk to me by telling me to meet where we were supposed to meet in the first place Mako but I just shook my head and swam off.

I did text him saying sorry but he hasn't got back to me maybe I should just leave it until he learnt to be a man and stop ignoring me and stop being such a woos like he always is,

See ya later,

Rikki


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Today was amazing Zane and I got back together and the best part about it was that he said he loved me this has got to be the best day of my life but then again I don't know what to think anymore he knows that I love him but what if he cheats again scratch that I know he won't because he told me that the kiss meant nothing to him and they got carried away at first I didn't believe him but then he kissed me the way he used to kiss me the best way like we were the only people left in the world and then he told me that he wanted to be with me forever until the day we die and he said that he wanted us to be buried together and usually I'd be grossed out and walk away but I knew he meant it in a way no one else would of meant it it's like something between us just connects but after he said all that he knelt down on one knee and said "Marry me Rikki" and- that's my dad telling me to get to bed honestly he knows I'm 18 why does he have to tell me what to do oh well I'll tell you tomorrow

See ya,

Rikki


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Starting where I left off he asked me "Marry me Rikki?" and I just nodded my head I was speechless because I had no idea what to say. But this obviously didn't happen in public we met up at Mako and he asked me there and then after he asked me and I said yes Bella and Cleo went to check if I was okay but they swam in on us kissing which was to be honest really funny and he told me that he would put the ring on my finger later and then we announced in the café and seeing everyone's face was priceless including Sophie's some people were happy, confused but Sophie was more than all that she was devastated and anger filled up inside her causing her to scream and make everyone look at her but she covered it up by saying that she was excited for us and she walked by us and faked smiled and said with her teeth tight to one another,

"congrats you'll need it" I sighed and rolled my eyes and then she walked off with Will going after her.

Anyway got to go I'm really tired,

Love,

Rikki.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

Today I had to tell my dad that I am engaged and I couldn't so I asked Zane round to dinner so we could tell him together but it turns out that the ring doesn't fit because it keeps falling off so it fell off during dinner my dad found it and I had to tell him everything and I did just Zane helped me

"I'm sorry but I love him and I deserve to be happy" I pleaded

"Okay I understand" he said and without listening to what he was saying I automatically said,

"Just hear me ou- wait did you just say you understand?" he nodded and I hugged him

"Thanks dad I love you so much"

"It's okay sweetheart" he smiled at me and Zane but then said

"Look after her and if you break her heart then you'll have me to answer to" he nodded and I giggled and luckily he let Zane stay for the night in my bedroom but on the floor and I couldn't help but giggle everytime he tried to get comfy my floor was deffently not the best place to sleep oh well I see you later.

Love,

Rikki


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary,

It's been a couple of days since I wrote last but believe me you'll never guess what happened today Zane asked me to move in with him I mean we're going to have our own house but because his dad hardly lives there anymore for some reason he let us rent it so until we get a new house we are going to live there my dad was fine with it after a bit of persuading I managed to get him to agree with us moving in together and I was so happy I could die but not literally it's just saying anyway I'm going to meet up with the girls later and hopefully it will go well I just need to tell them and they should be fine with it.

I knew they would be fine with it and they were happy for me I also found out that Lewis and Cleo are moving in together so that should be good I'll tell you some more things later I can't think of any right now but before I can forget Bella and Will are a happy couple and I think he might propose tonight.

See ya,

Rikki.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,

I know it's been months but this is the most important day of my life I'm getting married today and I'm writing this down really quickly so no one sees me writing anyway I'll tell you later how it went and if it was good or bad okay bye for now.

It was by far the best wedding my best friends were there my gorgeous now husband who was snooping before and found you was there and most of all my dad was there to walk me down the aisle.

I've got to go I'm ready for the best night of my life,

Lots of love,

From,

Rikki


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary,

I've been on my honeymoon and it was totally lush it was the best two weeks of my life but I've just found something out… I'm pregnant I'm so excited and I have told Zane and he's so happy I can't believe I'm going to have a son or daughter but I have a feeling it's going to be a girl but you never know anyway I'm going to tell the girls bye

They're so happy for me we were just dancing around like little girls being weird and hopefully if my baby is a girl then she'll be a mermaid if not then he can be as cunning and as handsome as his dad

See ya,

Rikki


	9. Chapter 9

Dear diary,

We've just came back from a 6 month scan and I was right I'm having a daughter and I have a feeling that she's going to be a mermaid I just know it I can't wait to have my little baby girl it's going to be heck tick but totally worth it now I've got to go and by we I mean me, the girls, my dad & the boys so I'll see ya later but before I go once I've had this baby I might not be writing as often as I used to okay?

Love,

Rikki


	10. Chapter 10

Dear diary,

I've had my baby girl Fiona and Zane is holding her right now and as I say this I'm not going to be writing anymore because I won't have time but hopefully when Fiona is old enough to read and write she will start writing in this same diary because I want you to be carried down from generation to generation so it can be about 100 years old when my great, great, great or so many greats granddaughter can look at this and think how lucky she is to have a diary that belonged to me.

Thanks,

Rikki.

THE END


End file.
